1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lane marking system, and more particularly to a solar energy lane marking system which is capable of centrally collecting solar energy for use by a predetermined section of lane markers so as to ensure sufficient and consistent illumination of the lane markers.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, lanes on a road are divided by painted lines for drivers to recognize. There are plenty disadvantages in associated with it. In many occasions, drivers are unable to see the painted lines clearly so as to cause many accidents. As a result, conventional lane markers have been developed for replacing traditional painted lines. In general, these conventional lane markers contain reflective materials which are capable of providing reflective illumination when they are exposed to the light emitted from vehicles' headlights. Therefore, these conventional lane markers merely passively illuminate in the sense that they would only provide illumination upon reflection of the light emitted by vehicles' headlights. This kind of lane markers are said to have short life-span, require frequent replacement, and therefore involve expensive maintenance costs. As an improvement of these lane markers, more sophisticated lane markers using solar energy for providing illumination have been developed. For example, China patent of 02273163 a kind of solar energy lane markers system which comprises a solar battery, a solar recharge circuitry, a conversion circuitry, a control circuitry, a solar energy collection board, and a lane marker comprising an illumination unit for providing illumination as powered by solar energy. Despite relieving some deep-seated problems for conventional lane makers, this type of solar energy lane markers system has the disadvantages that the solar energy collection board usually cannot collect sufficient amount of solar energy for use by the respective lane markers. Moreover, since the solar energy collection board is located near the lane markers, when there is no sunlight, the illumination unit would have insufficient power to operate so that the lanes cannot be clearly divided. Obviously, this can lead to disastrous consequences. Furthermore, even if the solar battery is fully charged, it can only be continuously utilized for up to around twenty hours. The disadvantages are further elaborated as follows.
Limited life-span: the solar battery usually has very limited life-span so that it must be replaced very frequently. As a matter of general estimation, the solar battery can only be recharged for about 1000 times. Moreover, since the solar battery is typically installed on the road, therefore, its size cannot be too bulky. This further limits the ability of the solar battery providing adequate power to the illumination unit.
Frequent mechanical disorder: as a matter of fact, the solar energy lane marking system is to be used in a heavily-polluted and adverse environment. For example, the lane makers are expected to be occasionally hit by vehicles' tires. Consequently, the mechanical and electrical components are easily damaged in such adverse environment so as to induce expensive maintenance cost of conventional solar energy lane makers system.
Inflexible operation: conventional lane makers usually adopt one of the following modes of operation, they either illuminate continuously or flashing in a predetermined manner. As a result, they lack flexibility in that these two modes of operations may not be suitable in all environments, such as when the weather under which the lane marking system is utilized is dull or when the lane marking system is utilized on rural areas or uphill road. In such situations, the lane markers must be kept illuminating even during daytime.